


Simultaneous

by Emery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Barnaby needs his space doesn't mean that he doesn't want Kotetsu at all. In fact, it's quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simultaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Twitter/Tumblr who requested Kotetsu and Barnaby smut with mutual handjobs.

It’s never like they plan for these things to happen, but it’s not a bad thing when they do. It starts so innocently, just like usual—Kotetsu and Barnaby are exhausted after a long day of the usual celebrity-hero tasks, and they want nothing more than to rest their aching muscles and to take a chance to breathe. It’s Barnaby’s apartment, this time, because Kotetsu hasn’t gone to the store in ages and besides, there’s more high-dollar booze at Barnaby’s place. His bed is more comfortable, too, if only because the mattress is newer and one of those expensive models that can heat up and cool down at the owner’s convenience. Kotetsu swears that Barnaby has the most costly version of everything, but why not when he’s as well-off as he is?  
  
Money doesn’t matter, though, only the warmth of the bed as the heat seeps into Kotetsu’s old muscles and relaxes one at a time until he feels like an exhausted puddle in Barnaby’s bed. Their arms lay around each other loosely in an uncaring mass of limbs, and they’re close but not too close because it’s been such a long day and Kotetsu knows as well as Barnaby that the blond needs his space after a day like this one.  
  
Close enough to feel each other’s breath but just far enough away to keep Barnaby’s claustrophobia at bay, they stare into each other’s eyes in the low light with a passion no one but them can understand. A smile twitches at the corner of Barnaby’s lips and Kotetsu catches the mischievous glint sparkling for a moment in the emerald orbs, then there are nimble fingers wiggling down his sides and tickling over the skin pulled tight over prominent hip bones. Kotetsu can’t help but squirm a little, shivering from the tickling sensation of the pads of Barnaby’s fingers exploring his skin lower and lower.

A warm hand gropes both gently and firmly at his crotch, and it feels even better than usual somehow. Kotetsu moans and briefly considers holding himself back until he remembers that Barnaby likes it when he’s loud. Even now, the blond is smiling like he’s so proud of himself for eliciting that noise from his lover, and Kotetsu indulges his sweetheart in another pleasurable sound as Barnaby begins whispering sweet words of encouragement.  
  
Kotetsu’s pants are pushed down his thighs enough for the skin of Barnaby’s hand to have full contact with the heated, hardening flesh of Kotetsu’s cock, and he’s really not sure when that happened. Did Barnaby pull them down or did he wriggle out of them himself? Why does it matter? All Kotetsu knows is that he wants Barnaby’s member in his own hand as well, wants to feel the weight of it in his hands, the substance of it as he curls his fingers around it. Kotetsu doesn’t deny himself these things, biting his lower lip and concentrating on getting Barnaby’s pants out of the way as soon as possible. Lucky for him, the young hero has changed into a pair of sweatpants and it’s really no chore to push them down just far enough—  
  
Barnaby’s the one making noise now, lewd, guttural noises escaping from his throat that he didn’t even know he was capable of producing. How long has he really needed this without knowing? How long has he craved Kotetsu’s touch like this without admitting it to himself? It’s been too long for both of them, and Barnaby’s surprised that they’re managing to keep their animalistic instincts from taking over and taking things much too far much too fast. It’s not like Barnaby would mind if that happened, but this is enough for him. For now.  
  
Lube enters the equation at some point, but Kotetsu and Barnaby are so lost in each other’s touch and each other’s eyes that they’re not sure who grabbed it from the bedside drawer or who was the first to slick their fingers with it.   
  
Kotetsu slides his thumb over the head of Barnaby’s cock and squeezes it just a little, just enough to elicit a reaction that makes him shiver with need. Seeing Barnaby like this is almost all he needs, but feeling those long fingers slide so expertly over his cock, caressing it from base to tip, makes it perfect. Every stroke is slow and steady, firm and deliberate, and to Barnaby it’s not about making Kotetsu come quickly as long as he comes  _hard_. Barnaby calculates his movements just perfectly, doing everything exactly how Kotetsu likes it best, building him up to the best climax he’s had in a long time.  
  
Barnaby doesn’t even care about satisfying his own needs, but amidst his concentration he feels Kotetsu’s fist twisting around his own cock as the speed it moves up and down increases, and he knows that at this rate it won’t take him long. So badly, he wants Kotetsu to finish before him. He wants to come just as he feels his lover’s twitches and gasps, wants to feel the warm spill of Kotetsu’s seed on his hand and he wants that to be the sensation that drives him over the edge to his own euphoria.   
  
They’re so lost in each other, so focused on being everything the other needs, that they have no idea how much time has passed or anything else except the look on the other’s face. It’s not much longer before they’re both panting, gasping for air and begging for release, and they both get what they want. Kotetsu comes first, just as Barnaby hoped he would, and seeing the veteran hero lost in his own ecstasy is enough to bring Barnaby there as well.   
  
Kotetsu and Barnaby lay in the dark and in each other’s arms, having migrated closer and closer to one another despite Barnaby’s usual need for space after such a tiring day, but it’s in Kotetsu’s grasp that he feels more relaxed than he’s ever been before. Their afterglows seem to last forever, but that’s ok because they’re content to just fall asleep near one another as they have so many night before and they will for so many nights to come.


End file.
